YoGPoeM
by Yogscastrules
Summary: I've written some poems about the yogscast so I want to share them with you. Wow, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Leave a review stating which Yogscast member you want a poem to be written about and trust me, there will be one written about them soon! contains mild violence
1. Each Other

**This poem is after the nuke went off at Blackrock and Zoey's thinking about what could have happened if there was no nuke.  
– I got carried away and wrote a little bit too much but anyway ENJOY! **

**Each other**

Duncan why?  
A nuke isn't the answer.  
It'll blow us into the sky,  
It'll hit us like a cancer.

All that science  
a force field dome  
why can't we make an alliance?  
Please not our home…

If you were magic,  
And I wasn't so antic.  
We'd still like each other.  
If you didn't blow up the past,  
With an almighty blast.  
We'd still like each other.

Silence everywhere  
everything's gone  
No one's there  
what went wrong

Rythian hey.  
The nuke kinda exploded,  
But you saved me that day.  
And your secrets are unloaded.

If I cut the wire right,  
I wouldn't have fallen from a great height.  
But we still have each other.  
If we had a different fate,  
We wouldn't have this great hate.  
But we still have each other.


	2. Cursed

**Why can't Teep the dinosaur talk? Well this is what I think happened. Thanks for reading I've never really written any poems before so thanks for the support.**

**Cursed**

I remember when I could talk.  
When asked to stop I would balk.  
They would follow my every demand.  
I was the dinosaur of the land.

But then one horrible day,  
My voice suddenly went away.  
All because of a useless spell,  
That caused me to sit there and dwell.

Unable to answer, unable to scream.  
Trapped in what feels like a horrible dream.  
My inutile life was so lonely,  
Until I met my best friend Zoey.


	3. Alone

**Thanks for reading this! I didn't think it would be such a success. I just wanted to write something unique and fun! Well anyway this next poem sums up Ravs' life. No one ever writes about Ravs and I wanted him to be in the first three poems I've wrote.**

**Alone**

My television, it's magic  
It took me to the Pelagic  
Where I'm all afraid and alone  
Too scared to leave my home  
By home I mean my bar  
Soon I met a man with a katar  
He showed me around his castle  
That was made of lots of Basalt  
I gave him a squidy drink  
Then went to spy on Honeydew Inc.  
But one day he was gone  
Maybe blown up by the bomb  
No friends, no lever  
Please, I don't want to be alone forever.

**If you want a happier poem about Simon add 'Diggy Diggy Hole' to your review!**


	4. Imagine

**Well some people asked for a Simon Poem so I've done one because I couldn't decide who else to do. I'll probably do a better one soon. Thanks for your support I really appreciate it. So here you go! I love your face (and I love you even more if you get the quote)! P.s I know the first two lines don't really rhyme: deal with it.**

**Imagine**

Simon was being very vexatious  
"Hey, come on listen Lewis,  
Imagine a world without a spade,  
Jaffa's, dwarves and Dave.  
No more diggy diggy hole,  
Or dwarves mining coal.  
No more yummy Jaffa Cakes,  
Or Cocoa Cola shakes.  
It would be like the nether,  
Oh Lewis! Why are you so-"

"Clever?" Lewis said

Simon sat down on his bed.  
"That's not what I was going to say,  
But it'll do anyway.  
Why do you look so saddened?  
None of the above ever happened."

"You don't understand you fool,  
It's just that rhyming isn't c-funny."

**Thank You for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Uninvolved

**I've realised I talk too much at the start of poems so I'll keep this brief. In this next poem I've created an additional war between Duncan and Sjin but Nilesy wants to stay out of it. (THAT'S WHY I'VE CALLED IT UNINVOLVED!) Thanks for suggesting this Yoggo!**

**Uninvolved**

Nilesy sat down in his shack  
Wooden planks hurting his back  
Mud fell from the roof  
He sipped Duncan's Lemon Juice

A massive boom pierced his ears  
And his eyes filled with tears  
He got up, went out the door  
Why was there a horrible war

He looked into the smoking sky  
Bits of rubble flew by  
The trees were burning bright  
Nilesy wasn't involved in the fight

Yet somehow he suffered more  
A body fell to the floor  
Nilesy walked over: curious, scared  
Then he realised it was Duncan, dead

**You are amazing for reading this and thanks so much! You could read another one of my popular stories 'Israphel's Kingdom' whilst waiting for the next poem to be published. Pretty please can I have a review, I want to see what you think of the poems and which person of the Yogscast you want a poem about.  
:D**


	6. Uninvolved Part 2

**I thought I'd post a part two to my Nilesy poem because it was fun to write and I need time to come up with the next poem. **

**Uninvolved Part 2**

Nilesy wasn't involved in the war  
But he couldn't see his friend fall  
He got his sword into hand  
Then he scavenged the ruined land

The Jungle that he cared for  
Was burning down and nothing more  
Something in the shadows moved  
Was it a threat or just food

A cackling laugh echoed around  
Nilesy turned and scarcely frowned  
A hand grabbed his tense shoulder  
Nilesy froze suddenly colder

He looked behind and saw Sjin  
Blood staining his scarred skin  
Nilesy shook free from his hold  
Then shouted at him very bold

Sjin smiled and released a laser  
Giving Nilesy a disfavour  
He fell onto the ground where he laid  
And all the blocks began to fade

**buíochas a ghabháil leat! Suggest a Poem topic!  
:D  
**


	7. Remember

**Thanks for reading this wherever you are in the world including people from these countries: United States, United Kindom, Australia, Canada, Sinapore, Denmark, Ireland, Hong Kong, Sweden, Croatia, India, France, Iceland, Netherlands, Norway, Malaysia, Brunei Darussalam, Brazil, Russian Federation and Argentina. I mean I am really surprised, over 400 views already!**

**The next poem is based at the end of Sips and Sjin's tekkit series. Poems need to be short so that's why I've split it into two, get ready for the second part soon.**

**Remember**

Sjin equipped his iron shovel  
Then dug down into the Hovel  
He placed torches around the room  
Making light take over gloom

He sighed as he remembered the past  
Wow, time had gone so fast  
Sips stomped down the stairs  
Throwing dirt into the flares

"Sjin, why are you down here?"  
He said with a slight sneer  
"You've been like this for the past few weeks  
Come on upstairs, quit being a freak"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Truth

**Sequel to Remember! Enjoy,**

**Truth**

That was it, he couldn't take it any longer  
All the anger had made him stronger  
He shoved Sips' arm away  
Then poked him like he was an ashtray

"Sips there's something I want to tell you  
There's something that I really want to do  
This factory is called Sjipsco  
Yet you go out and spend all the dough"

Sips looked guiltily at his feet  
He knew he had to accept defeat  
"Sips, I'm going to build a farm  
That's far away from your harm"

With that Sjin ran away  
And was never seen again that day.

**I'm going to do a special poem in about a week's time. In the reviews I need you to post a random word and I will add it into the poem. I will still publish poems in the meantime but the sooner you post a random word the most likely it will be added into the poem. Closing date- 5th June  
:D**


	9. Beaver Mafia

**This poem is about the beaver mafia. Constructive criticism is gratefully received! Don't forget to post a random word.**

**Beaver Mafia**

You say its name  
and you are doomed  
you once were sane  
they will find you.

They're everywhere  
they have a crew  
you can't stay there  
they will find you

You should know  
cow, chicken, pigu  
destroy your home  
they will find you

A series of cries  
from a room  
a pair of eyes  
they've found you

**buíochas a ghabháil leat!  
:D**


	10. Mobs

**I wanted to focus this poem of the mobs in minecraft but as you know this is called 'YoGPoeM' so I added Panda at the end. Who doesn't like to watch panda failing at fighting monsters!**

**Mobs**

Watch your back  
Or you'll get an attack  
from something that's evil.  
Stay out of the dark  
Or you might hear a spark  
It's not Doctor Weavel.

If it's ender eyes you see  
You must flee  
Or it'll teleport.  
If you hear groans  
Or the clattering of bones  
Then you must abort.

Because, in this blocky world  
It seems you are getting swirled  
I'm not talking about a hen.  
Panda went exploring  
Then he heard a roaring  
and he wasn't seen again.

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
:D**


	11. Missing you

**This next poem is when Zoey 'died' in the nuke explosion and Duncan is very sad. So sad that…**

**Missing You**

Why did you mess with my nuke  
It wasn't for you to use  
If you left it you wouldn't have died  
And I cried for you that night

Why did I bring that knife to my chest  
Why did I bring that knife into my flesh  
One thing explains everything  
I miss you here

I've only met you once or twice  
Yet I feel I've known you all my life  
And now you're gone and left us all  
I feel this is all my fault

Why did I bring that knife to my chest  
Why did I bring that knife into my flesh  
One thing explains everything  
I miss you here

Why could I have been so selfish  
Taking lives wasn't my wish  
Don't worry I'll be with you soon  
I'm driven mad by the boom

Please, please forgive me  
It just happened too quickly  
If I could turn back time  
I would save you  
But it's too late and I must go too

Why did I bring that knife to my chest  
Why did I bring that knife into my flesh  
One thing explains everything  
I miss you, I love you

**As well as writing this poem I chose some chords that you can play on the guitar to go with it and make it into a little song. That's why most of the rhymes aren't true rhymes or don't rhyme at all. For each line there's a different chord:  
Em  
G  
Am  
C  
That sequence is for most of it. Then for the 'Please, please forgive me' paragraph it changes to:  
C  
G  
D  
C  
Am  
And for the last line of the last paragraph play Em. **

**I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't PM me and I'll explain it a bit more. If you do understand it make up a nice song tune, and enjoying playing it. I did make this up completely so I'd appreciate it if you didn't copyright.**

**Note to Swift: SPOILERS! SO MANY SPOILERS!**

**Thanks for reading! (Please could you add random words to your review if you haven't done already)**


	12. The End

**This poem is about the Tekkit war from Rythian's perspective. That's right, thanks for suggesting! I know it's long: that's because there's so much to talk about. **

**The End**

Duncan came then Sjin  
Battling with fire and arrows  
Just to see who would win  
They flew around like sparrows

They dodged the fire blasts  
Setting mushrooms alight  
The fire spread very fast  
It was a dangerous fight

Zoey screamed at her farm  
And I ran to her side  
We were vulnerable and unarmed  
And Zoey cried and cried

I looked over to them  
Fire had taken over my home  
I felt I could snap them like a stem  
Then they started to come

Fire came in my way  
Surrounding everywhere with flames  
Then I suddenly fell and lay  
Arrows covered me from a certain name

I looked at Zoey's face  
"Run don't get hurt"  
But Sjin came again  
And Zoey's body hit the dirt

She lay very still from the land  
We stared into each other's eyes  
I reached out and held her hand  
Then all went silent, no more cries

**Note to Swift: Roleplay!**


	13. Confused

**I have had quite a few requests on different people but I still need to come up with a topic for them, don't worry they'll come soon. 6****th**** July is the day when I release the special poem with the random words and I have a good idea of what to do. But please this is the last day (5****th**** July) to post random words so please add it to your review.**

**Confused**

I'm Sjin's apprentice  
All I can do is dig holes  
Soon I'll understand

**That was a Haiku. If you've never heard of one before, a haiku is a short poem with a certain amount of syllables. I've gone with the traditional 5,7,5 syllables for each row (17 altogether).**

**If you didn't work it out already, that poem was about Kim.**

**Thanks for reading! You make me smile  
:D**


	14. Chatting in Minecraft

**Ok so I'm working on better poems using different styles so I won't be releasing any more poems for a while. This next poem is a conversation between some of the yogscast. Includes the following random words: nuke, cornflakes**

**Chatting in Minecraft**

Zoey: "Take cover there's a nuke"  
Rythian: "I eat nukes for breakfast"  
Kogie: "I eat cornflakes that make me puke"  
Sparkle5: "Remind me why I'm in the yogscast"  
Honeydew: "Cuz we're best friends from now on"  
Xephos: "I thought I was your best friend"  
LividCoffee: "You do know there's still a bomb"  
Rythian: "Yes and it's going to be your end"  
Sjin: "Guys please calm down"  
Sips: "No I want to see what happens"  
Nilesy: "Help me I'm going to drown!"  
Inthelittlewood: "Lapis Lazuli is my passion"

**Bye for a while  
:D**


	15. Pools

**Pools**

**A poem dedicated to Nilesy's portable pools, only 10 diamonds or friendship!**

I hate golden sand  
You want to know why?  
In deserts it's over the land  
No water and you die

No water means no pools  
That's a terrible thought  
But the residence are fools  
They don't care what they've bought

Of course with my hand  
We can change its fate  
By getting rid of sand  
And creating a lake

With that you won't think twise  
About buying my merchandise

**That poem was in the structure of a sonnet. POOLS!**


	16. Honey

**Honey**

…**Dew! In this following poem I have chosen a few people who love honeydew. Try and guess who all of the lovers are! And decide which one deserves to be with him  
-note the paragraph that repeats is all of them talking at once-**

I love you honeydew  
Your name is so sweet  
Can it be just me and you  
I faint when we meet

You demanded my finest  
When in my bakery  
Treated like a royal highness  
You always sound merry

I love you honeydew  
Your name is so sweet  
Can it be just me and you  
I faint when we meet

Friends with my brother  
I'm a vicious Pirate  
You're my only lover  
Ever since we first met

I love you honeydew  
Your name is so sweet  
Can it be just me and you  
I faint when we meet

We like exactly the same  
I was your one and only  
Drinking is our favourite game  
But now my bar is lonely

I love you honeydew  
Your name is so sweet  
Can it be just me and you  
I faint when we meet

I wish to meet you someday  
Though I watch you all the time  
Posting comments on my way  
But I'm always last in line

Come on honeydew  
Make up your mind  
Can it be just me and you  
Or are we wasting time

**So, did you guess them all?**


	17. Driven By Hate?

**Driven by hate?**

**Rythian is in my top 3 yogscasters (if you call them that) so I've done another poem about him and Zoey. Expect more about them! (Hopefully the next ones will be better)**

I had no choice  
I gave up to your voice  
Whilst you gathered our friends  
Not knowing the end

But I heard you calling  
I saw you falling  
You couldn't be dropped  
But my heart stopped

I left you alone  
Whist you were at home  
But you cut it wrong  
Explosion from a bomb

But I heard you calling  
I saw you falling  
But I was too late  
My life now driven by hate

Now you're still here  
But doomed with fear  
Damaged for life  
Ruining our strife

But I heard you calling  
I saw you falling  
That moment stuck on rewind  
Poisoning my time

Zoey I'm sorry  
But please don't worry  
I won't let you go  
Cause I love you so…

**Zoethian! Zoethian! Zoethian! Zoethian! Zoethian! Zoethian! Zoethian!**


	18. I know now

**I know now!**

**Thanks for suggesting this Crazy Yognaught. Yep I finally got round to writing this. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet because it's pretty obvious I the poem.**

I understand now  
I know it's true  
You're wondering how  
It's out the blue

It started the day  
When we first met  
You said hey  
My heart lept

Can't you work it out  
Do you understand me  
Do I need to shout  
It's me Minty

You know it's true  
Of course you do  
Because Sjin  
I love you

**Yey! It's a Sjinty! Any you know now what **_**I know now **_**is all about.  
P.s I know that lept isn't a word and it should be leaped but what else rhymes with met?**


	19. Call Out

**Call out**

Chunks are being torn away  
There's nothing left what can I say  
Waterfalls and salted tears  
The boom came and pierced my ears

No one left in my arms  
Nothing left in the farms  
Call out  
But there's no reply  
Probably cause they've all died

Rubble, ash, ruined trees  
I feel I'm lost, help me please  
But what's the point, It's all gone  
Never got to finish our song

_Feathers, cotton, I reach out my hand  
I'm in control of my own land  
Yet something has broken apart  
Feeling deep panic start_

_Call out  
But there's no reply  
Probably cause they've all died  
Coming back to my old home  
But remember that it's all gone_

_Stuck on the floor, paralysed, scared  
I can't believe that he dared  
But then I saw eyes in dust  
You came over through a gust_

My hope, your face  
Lifted out of a horrible place  
Found good, don't look back  
You're my life, I know that

**I just wrote this, this morning. LOL! Anyway I can't say much about this poem. It's a sad moment so give some respect.**


	20. That Guy

**That Guy**

**This poem is about Lomadia in a survival games. It's not the same one that the Yogscast held. Thanks again Crazy Yognaught for suggesting years ago (I changed it slightly) :D**

I'm going to die  
I just know it  
I didn't say bye  
But this is it

Someone's on my tail  
They carry a knife  
If I stop, I fail  
It's the end of my life

Xephos runs through  
And punches that guy  
I stop what I do  
I don't have to die?

Xephos gives me a hug  
He asks if I'm ok  
I'm frozen with love  
I love this day

I look in his eyes  
And the face I miss  
He's the perfect guy  
Then there we kiss

**You're right that was a Xephadia!  
Also just to let you know, I don't believe in Sjips so you won't be seeing any of that unless you give a good enough reason. It's Sjinty or nothing ****! Sorry if this disappoints you.**

**Coming soon:  
Martyn  
Lalna  
Kim  
Nilesy (cuz why not)  
Panda  
****+Something special (shh it's a secret!)**


End file.
